Notice
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Second South Park FanFic!-Kenny notices things other people don't. Much better than it sounds, i promise. Major Bunny, side of Style, basic mentioned Creek. Language. Smex boyXboy . Blood. Violence. you know, the usual stuff. Enjoy! XxX


Hello my lovely people!

here is another South Park story but it is a serious Bunny! with a side dish of Style.

FYI, there are more stories in the pipeline and will be published as soon as i can.

enjoy!

Kenny McCormick noticed things that others didn't.

The blond death-magnet noticed that Tweek jittered and spazzed more when he was in the presence of Craig, even without a coffee.

He also noticed that no matter how much Wendy preached about feminism she still baked a large amounts of cookies every week and her tops got lower as each month past.

Noticed that he had more near death experiences when the date was odd.

He noticed that the look Kyle gave Stan when no-one was looking was more than just best friend or even a Bromance.

Most importantly he noticed that Butters just blushed whenever Kenny spoke to him, stuttered something about being grounded and then run away to hide for the rest of the day.

On yet another boring and dingy day in South Park Kenny stared listlessly out of the Maths class window; snow covered most of the ground, despite it being spring, the football team were practising in the nearby field.

Kenny was sixteen now, as was everyone else, they had all developed differently; Kyle was quite short but lithe and his curls had been tamed. While Stan was tall with muscles and a soft face. Kenny stood between them, only slightly stunted by his death experiences as a child and he was skinny from hunger. Cartman was more round than tall and had decided that he was too cool for them when he turned twelve so they no longer had to suffer him.

Taking a quick look around Kenny saw red-head Kyle staring out of the window too, a dreamy look on his face; looking back out again he saw Stan tackle someone to the ground quite roughly.

Kenny sighed, glancing at cute Butters at the desk next to his, he was massaging his thigh with his knuckle under the table in a nervous way and when his big blue eyes met Kenny's own dark blue ones a great blush covered his face, making Kenny laugh quietly under his breath.

When the bell rang Kyle and Kenny were the first ones out of the door, avoiding Cartman on the way out and the pair made their way to the football field; Kyle was clutching Stan's inhaler and a bottle of water, looking just like a good friend but Kenny knew better.

After ten minuets of watching Stan getting a prep talk from his coach he finally came over to join them; Stan's black hair was plastered to his head with sweat and his pale face was flushed, he gladly accepted his inhaler and the water with a small smile.

Kenny noticed the other football players snigger slightly at Kyle, calling him the perfect girlfriend, the red-head pretended not to notice but his ears went red.

"how was practice?" Kenny asked quickly.

Stan shrugged, huffing his inhaler a few times, "same old same old." he laughed casually.

"fancy going to the arcades?" Kyle asked, his ears still burning.

"skint." Stan and Kenny said at the same time.

Klye's ears burned brighter as they made their way off school grounds, "well, um, my mom's making brisket tonight if you want to come round." he offered quickly.

Kenny always noticed that Kyle invited them round everyday, like they were still eight, but the red-head had gone through a lonely faze at the beginning of high school so Kenny guessed he was trying to avoid it again.

"sounds yummy!" Kenny cheered.

"i love," Stan said passionately, "your mom's brisket."

Kenny saw the disappointment on Kyle's face for the second it was there and he felt bad for the young Jew.

"great!" Kyle said with a big fake grin, "let's go!"

as the three left the school grounds Kenny noticed Butters ahead of them, all hunched in on himself for some reason, feeling possessive Kenny ran ahead to the other blond.

Pulling him into a surprise hug from behind Kenny gave a small laugh when Butters squeaked, "hey Butter-Ball." Kenny whispered happily.

Kenny felt the heat rise in Butters neck and face, "oh, gosh, Ke-Ken-Kenny." Butters breathed.

Finally letting go Kenny moved to face the adorable, blushing blond, "how are you my little Butter-Ball?" he asked sounding a bit teasing but meaning no harm.

Butters then did what he always did around Kenny, blushed insanely, stuttered he would be grounded if he were late and quickly ran away.

Kenny pouted slightly as he watched Butters leave, feeling a bit sad because he really liked Butters, but then Stan flung an arm around his shoulders.

"what did you do to poor Butters?" Stan asked jokingly.

Kenny shrugged, "same as I always do, say hello."

Kyle placed a hand on Kenny's arm, looking slightly sympathetic, "he'll overcome his shyness one day." he told the blond kindly.

After that the three friends went to Kyle's house where they played on his new games console and ate too much food; by the time Kenny decided to leave it was dark out.

"i'm sleeping over." Stan told him without taking his eyes away from the television.

Kenny felt slightly bad for Kyle, having Stan shove his obvious sexiness around him, totally oblivious to the red-head's love and still acting like they were just best friends.

"see you later then." Kenny said to Stan, before turning to Kyle and giving him a look that said _good luck._

With a tiny sad smile Kyle gave one back that said _thank you._

As Kenny walked home he noticed that nothing much had changed in all the years he had lived in South Park, except things didn't look quite as optimistic as they did when he was eight.

Shrugging away the depressing thought a light caught his eye; looking up he saw he was outside Butters house without meaning to, the blushing blond had his bedroom windows flung wide open, along with his curtains but their was no noise coming from the house, the rest of the house was dark.

Kenny suddenly had a brilliant, if not slightly creepy, idea; having spent his childhood, and most of his teenage years, climbing the side of either Stan or Kyle's house to get into their bedroom windows.

Butters room was pretty bare, a bed, desk, wardrobe and bookcase, the walls were a light yellow colour but it all sort of suited Butters somehow.

As Kenny climbed through the wide open window, taking his shoes off at the sill as not to get the bed covers wet or dirty, he noticed that Butters wasn't even in the room but he heard water running somewhere in the house; looking around Kenny saw a lot of homework half done on the desk, a small bunny clock ticking softly on the beside table but there was also a small photo half hidden under the beside lamp.

Easing it out Kenny was surprised to see himself smiling back at him, the photo looked like it had been cut carefully from a group photo but happiness welled in his heart.

Suddenly the water stopped running but Kenny refused to panic, as casually as he could the blond sat on Butters bed, the photo still gripped gently in his hand.

Kenny held his breath as the bedroom door opened and the pale bodied, naked Butters entered; at first Butters didn't noticed Kenny because he had a towel over his head and was singing softly to himself.

Kenny stared shamelessly at Butters naked body, it was even more perfect then it had been in his dreams, completely flawless and in proportion, Kenny felt his jeans become tighter.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Butters took the towel off his head and turned to Kenny; there was a beat of complete silence as they just stared at each other and then Butters broke it by screaming loudly.

Kenny jumped off the bed, crossed the room quickly and placed his hand firmly over Butters mouth; Butters smelt sweet and soapy, it was making it hard for Kenny to think.

"shhh." he finally came out with, "you'll wake the dead. Or your parents."

Butters stared wildly at him and after a little while Kenny deemed it safe enough to take his hand away; Butters was blushing brightly and his breaths were heavy, making Kenny even harder than he already was.

"wh-what are y-y-you doing here?" Butters stuttered out.

Without waiting for an answer Butters squeaked again and wrapped the small towel around his waist, "golly gosh Kenny, you-you gave me such a fright." he gasped.

Kenny laughed, wanting to touch Butters hot skin again, "i thought I would come say hello."

Butters stuttered something Kenny couldn't hear, so he lent forwards slightly, close enough to feel the stuttering blond's breath on his face, "am I making you nervous?" he asked huskily.

"aw, gee." Butters gasped and tried to back away but he was pressed against the desk.

Kenny didn't like being so pushing and forward with Butters but he wanted the other blond to know just how much Kenny liked him; ever so carefully Kenny placed his cold hand on Butters thin, hot waist.

Butters shivered under his touch, which only excited Kenny more, and the hand holding the towel tightened.

"do you like me touching you? My little Butter-Ball." Kenny asked, sliding his hand to Butters back and drew him in closer.

"oh, my, gosh." Butters breathed, all the blood in his face, "w-w-w-w-what ar-are you s-saying?"

Kenny smiled, leaning in closer he smelled Butters exposed neck, giving it an experimental kiss and lick. Butters acted as expected, squeaking softly and trembling in Kenny's grasp.

Reaching down Kenny managed to pry Butters fingers from the towel, causing it to fall to the floor and gently touched the sensitive skin and fluffy pubic hair he found.

Suddenly Butters pushed Kenny's shoulders, "stop Kenny." he gasped out.

Knowing how far he could push the limit Kenny pulled away to look at Butters; he was acting a little bit like Tweek, jittering and stuttering but on Butters it was cute.

"did I do something wrong?" Kenny asked softly.

Butters shook his head quickly, causing Kenny to smile, "i was, I was just w-wondering w-w-what you were do-doing?"

"touching you." Kenny stated simply, "do you not like it?" glancing down Kenny noticed that Butters did like it because he was hard.

Bringing his hands between Kenny's gaze and his happy man-hood Butters looked away, "well, gosh, it did feel nice."

"want me to do more?" Kenny asked, pushing his limit again.

Butters looked at him innocently, "what kind of things?"

Kenny took it as a good thing that Butters hadn't stuttered, gently he lead him back to the bed and made Butters sit down; kneeling on the floor infront of the confused looking blond Kenny smiled again, "this will feel real good. I promise." he told Butters.

Gently Kenny pulled Butters hands away from his cock, which was still very hard, for a little while Kenny looked at the perfect cock, slightly red at the end and beginning to leak pre-cum.

"stop looking at it!" Butters suddenly cried and brought his leg to his chest.

Kenny groaned, biting his lip he still couldn't take his eyes off Butters and his exposed, puckered hole; holding himself back Kenny lent forwards, pulling Butters back into the original sitting position and held his hands tightly.

"you are beautiful." Kenny told him.

Butters looked away, "aw, shucks Kenny, you know its not nice to lie." he muttered.

Kenny frowned, "i don't lie." he said a little sharply; it wasn't technically true, he lied to his parents and to teachers but he would never lie to Butters.

Without another word Kenny lent forwards to kiss and lick Butters inner thigh; it was hairless, like most of Butters, either hairless or very fine, blond hair but Kenny really liked it. One guy Kenny had seen was very hairy and Kenny had nearly been sick.

Butters grip on Kenny's hand tightened as Kenny's skilled tongue slid higher and higher until his nose found Butters fluffy pubic hair; purposing missing the throbbing cock Kenny kissed the skin around it and enjoyed listening to Butters gasp and moan.

Finally Kenny turned his attention to Butters perfect cock, it smelt clean, a little like pre-cum but it only turned Kenny on more, "have you ever had a blow job Butter-Ball?" he asked looking up into Butters clouded eyes.

Butters swallowed, then shook his head slowly, "does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

"no, it will feel really good." Kenny assured him gently.

Bringing Kenny's hand up to his mouth Butters placed a feather light kiss on the fingertips, his blush had lessened but Kenny couldn't seem to take his eyes off his gorgeous Butter-Ball.

"why are you doing this?" Butters suddenly asked, studying Kenny's bitten nails.

Kenny stood up, so he loomed over Butters a bit, their hands still entwined, he smiled, "cos I really like you Butters. I wanted to show you how much." he told Butters softly.

The blush was back on Butters face, "would you, would you kiss me? Please." he asked in a whisper, looking gorgeous.

Kenny bit back a groan, all he wanted to do was jump on Butters and ravish him, make sweet love to him until he couldn't walk, but he held himself back with all his willpower, "of course I will." he whispered back and swooped in without another word.

Kissing Butters was like eating strawberry ice-cream covered in hot fudge with sweet whipped cream and sprinkles, followed by chocolate milk. Kenny pushed his lips harder onto Butters, gently lowering him down onto the bed with Kenny on top.

Butters naked skin felt nice through Kenny's thin jacket, which was quickly thrown on the floor and Butter's began to pull Kenny's shirt up so bare skin met bare skin.

Shivering with delight the blonds finally pulled away from each other, breathing deeply they just gazed into each others eyes, fingers entangled in each others hair.

"wow Kenny." Butters breathed, brushing his lips against Kenny's again.

Kenny's hand travelled down Butters hairless, naked body till he cupped Butters pert ass, squeezing it gently, causing the small blond under him to gasp softly.

"is that okay?" Kenny asked kindly.

Butters nodded carefully but there was a tiny frown on his face and looked a little bit embarrassed, "your, your jeans are hurting my, um, thingy." he whispered the last word.

Kenny smiled devilishly, "would you like me to take them off?" he asked.

"okay." Butter said a little louder but before Kenny could reach between them to unbutton his old jeans Butter pushed him up and attacked the belt and button with a lot of enthusiasm.

Soon Kenny's jeans joined his jacket on the floor and he carefully lay back on top of Butters, loving the feeling of their cocks brushing together through Kenny's boxers and they kissed passionately again.

When they broke away again Kenny had the urge to tell Butters he loved him but swallowed it back, instead he said, "would you like a blow-job?"

Butters looked confused for a little bit, like he was seriously thinking it over, "okay." he whispered.

Pulling away Kenny scooted down to Butters cock again; he massaged the skin around it before running his tongue up the heated flesh.

Butters gasped, sitting up suddenly and gripped Kenny's blond mop, "what's wrong?" Kenny asked, surprised by the sudden move.

"it feels, weird." Butters muttered.

Kenny couldn't help but laugh at the adorable look on Butters face, "don't worry." Kenny told him, "just go with it."

Butters nodded and Kenny bent his head again to lick Butters cock again; Kenny hadn't given anyone a blow-job before but he had seen enough porn to know what to do.

Making it as wet as he could Kenny savoured the taste and sounds of Butters, he made so many little noises that made Kenny's own cock throb.

Kenny looked up to see Butters watching him intently with a bright blush on his face, so slowly he lent down, parting his lips he put the head of Butters cock in his mouth; it was warm and soft, slick with pre-cum and spit and with one final breath he engulfed the whole to Butters cock.

The cock twitched inside Kenny's hot mouth and Butters made a slightly strange noise, throwing his head back, one hand still gripped in Kenny's hair.

Kenny ran his tongue up and down Butters cock as he gently sucked, really getting into it, enjoying everything that was Butters but then the front door slammed.

Kenny pulled away with a wet pop, glancing quickly at a terrified looking Butters, "my parents are back." he squeaked fearfully, "hide or I'll be grounded forever!"

ripping himself away from Butters warmth Kenny felt panic rise from his stomach, grabbing his jeans, jacket and shoes Kenny jumped back on the bed to go out of the window but Butters pulled him back roughly.

"my mom's still outside." Butters whispered quickly, his pupils dilating when he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, Butters squeaked again, "under the bed."

So Kenny flung himself under the already low bed, the wooden slates of the bed were very close to Kenny's face and his breath was heavy; above him he heard, and felt, Butters move about, obviously trying to get under the covers.

The second Butters stopped moving his bedroom door swung open and Kenny saw a pair of boring shoes standing in the doorway, "what are you still doing awake young man?" Butters strict father snapped, "disobeying us again today."

Kenny felt anger bubbling in his stomach, he always noticed how Butters parents always put him down, making out whatever he did was the worst thing in the world, but kept quiet, even afraid to breath loudly, at least for Butters sake.

"aw, gee, I'm sorry sir." Butters muttered, "i sure didn't mean to."

"go to sleep now young man or you'll be in big trouble." Butters father snarled, "and close this window."

the mattress above Kenny sudden sunk so low that he had to turn his head to the side to be able to breath, the window was slammed shut so loudly the room shook, the mattress lifted and Kenny turned to watch Butters dad leave but his stomach clenched painfully when he saw his small photo lying on the floor.

"good night Butters." his father said sternly.

As quickly as he dared Kenny reached out from under the bed to grab the photo, knowing if Butters dad saw the picture he would be in lots of trouble.

"ah, good night dad." Butters said back, shifting in bed slightly.

Kenny placed his hand on the photo and whipped his hand back, clutching the photo to his chest, his heart hammering within.

"prey to God that he forgives your naughtiness today." Butters dad told him and Kenny resisted the urge to shout at him, the shoes turned away but lingered at the door once more, "and if I hear one noise from this room then you will be grounded for the rest of the year." the light was clicked off, plunging the room into darkness and the door finally slammed shut.

Kenny finally let out a breath, his heart still trying to burst out of his chest and only calmed down when Butters looked under the bed, "are you okay Kenny?" he asked in a small whisper.

Shuffling from under the bed Kenny stretched out, "fine, are you okay?" Kenny asked only to be shushed by Butters.

Butters gestured for Kenny to join him in bed, which Kenny gladly did, feeling cold away from Butters; it was very warm under the covers, Butters still naked body was already covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"my parents won't come back into my room tonight." Butters breathed with a tiny smile.

Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters tightly, loving the feeling of the smaller teen against him, it felt like he was protecting Butters from all the shit that went on around him.

"do they come in in the morning?" Kenny asked softly.

"yeah." Butters whispered sadly, "but they'll be really asleep soon, you can slip out of the window then."

Kenny nodded, tightening his grip on Butters, listening to the sounds of the house around him and when Butters dropped to sleep in his arms he didn't want to leave but heard Butters parents go to bed quite noisily.

Being very careful Kenny climbed out of the warm bed, very aware of every sound he was making and as he pulled his jeans back on he stopped every other second to listen to the house around him; groping around under the bed Kenny grabbed his shoes but didn't put them on.

The moonlight was shining through the window, bathing Butters in its pale light as he slept peacefully; Kenny smiled gently, brushing the stray blond hairs off Butters forehead he placed a kiss there and was rewarded with a sleepy smile.

Carefully he lifted the lamp to place the photo back under it, so it could still be hidden from prying eyes.

Kenny painfully slowly unlocked the window, holding his breath as he swung it partly open but it didn't make a sound, he threw his shoes out first and they landed with a soft thud on the snow below.

Hanging carefully onto the side of the house Kenny closed the window, bidding Butters a silent goodnight, he climbed down and put his shoes on before the snow soaked too badly into his socks.

It was only when Kenny got home did he realised that he had forgotten his jacket under Butters bed, biting his lip he hoped he got it back before Butters parents noticed.

Kenny climbed through his own window, it wasn't hard since he lived in a bungalow, and slipped into bed; he could still taste Butters on his tongue, his skin hot under his fingers, the sounds the smaller teen had made and every little thought only made Kenny hard again.

Closing his eyes Kenny pictured the writhing, gasping Butters and wanked off until he came hard under his sheets, making them sticky and uncomfortable but he was too tired and happy to care.

The next day was the same as the day before, dull and a little rainy, Kenny had dug out a black jacket that had belonged to his brother, it was warmer but the blond didn't feel right.

As Kenny approached the bus stop he noticed something very weird; Stan was standing away from Kyle, talking and laughing with Cartman.

Kenny approached cautiously, heading for Kyle, "what's going on?" Kenny asked the red head, glancing at Stan.

Kyle was frowning a very ugly frown, "nothing." he snapped with venom, "just found out where Stan's loyalties lie."

"AY!" Cartman suddenly shouted, Stan smirking behind him, "don't make lies you dirty Jew-fag!"

for the first time since Kenny had met Kyle the young Jew didn't shout at Cartman and the mere act scared Kenny; still feeling defensive from Butters encounter with his father the night before Kenny jumped to his friends defence.

"Shut it fat-ass, go fuck yourself." Kenny snarled.

Cartman and Stan laughed, the blond wanted nothing more than to punch them both; Kenny had no idea why Stan was suddenly acting like he was Cartman's best friend but he would find out.

"what the hell is wrong with you Stan?" Kenny shouted above their laughter.

A strange, unknown, look crossed Stan's face but he quickly plastered a nasty smirk on his face, it wasn't Stan who answered him though, Cartman cut in.

"he just realised that he didn't want to be friends with you gay-lords." Cartman sneered.

Kenny was slightly taken aback, he never took Stan for being so fickle, anger flared throughout his whole body but Kyle suddenly placed his hand on Kenny's arm and pulled him away.

"don't bother." Kyle mumbled.

Kenny scowled, "what happened?" he asked seriously.

Kyle's big green eyes glazed over with tears and he hid behind his curly bangs, "later." he whispered.

The laughter behind them got louder and nastier until the bus arrived and Kyle hid at the back of the bus looking sad and sorry for himself.

Hiding in the back of bus Kenny deemed it safe to talk to the obvious distressed red head, "so," he said softly, leaning into Kyle, "what happened?"

Kyle took a deep breath, "well, it all happened last night, after you left..."

_Flashback_

_Stan beat several levels of the game while Kyle watched as he tried to do his homework, just happy to be with Stan._

_Finally Stan put the controller down and turned to Kyle with a charming smile, "want to watch a film?" he asked._

"_sure." Kyle mumbled._

_The movie Stan picked was awful, some early ninties chick flick, but the pair were used to seeing bad movies that they weren't really fazed._

"_hey, Kyle?" Stan suddenly said as the main characters on the screen got with the wrong people._

_As Kyle turned to face his secret love he never got chance to say anything; Stan began kissing him._

_Kyle's mind went blank instantly, so many times in his dreams Stan had kissed him so passionately, but the pain of the remote in his back told him that it was no dream._

_Wrapping his arms tightly around Stan's neck Kyle smiled, it must have meant that the black haired teen felt the same, the way he was handling Kyle was so loving and passionate was just perfect in the young Jew's mind._

_But, as quickly as it started it stopped, pulling apart Kyle saw a confused look on Stan's face, "what's wrong?" Kyle asked breathlessly, wanting nothing more than to kiss Stan again._

"_this is wrong." Stan said firmly and Kyle's heart thudded into his stomach._

_Stan quickly let go of Kyle's body, which he had been holding in a loving embrace, and stood up, looking panicked, "what the hell is wrong with me?" Stan snapped at himself, "kissing you is just, sick."_

_Kyle stood too, still much shorter than Stan but stood as tall as he could, fighting back the tears, "but you kissed me first!" Kyle reminded him._

"_you kissed me back!" Stan accused._

_In the heat of the moment Kyle blurted out, "because I love you."_

_the whole room went quite, except the characters talking on screen and Kyle nearly burst out into full sobs when an ugly look crossed Stan's face._

"_that's disgusting. We're both guys." Stan sneered._

_Kyle couldn't hold in the tears any more, they clung to his lashes and dripped off the end of his nose but Stan didn't move to comfort him._

"_but..you kissed me" Kyle cried softly._

_Stan just shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away, "i was reaching for the remote, you got in the way." he said nastily, "gay."_

_more tears slid down Kyle's face, his heart breaking harder than he ever thought it could, "get out. GET OUT!" he screamed in Stan's face and shoved him out of the living room._

"_don't worry, I'm leaving." Stan sneered, grabbing his coat and shoes._

_Kyle continued to shove Stan, forcing him to the door, making him stumble slightly; the black haired teen didn't even say goodbye as he disappeared into the night._

_As soon as the door slammed shut Kyle sobbed loudly, his legs giving way where he stood and he cried deeply into the carpet._

"_Kyle?" Ike's small voice broke through Kyle's sobs, "what's wrong?"_

_Kyle couldn't answer, he rushed up to his bedroom and slammed the door; he didn't sleep all night, unable to stop crying._

_End Flashback_

Kenny's mouth hung open, unable to believe what he had just heard, he felt a little bit sick too and all he could do was watch as a single tear escaped Kyle's eyes.

"just ignore him. He's obviously a dick-head." Kenny said, trying to make Kyle feel better.

Kyle gave a pitiful smile, wiping the tear away with his sleeves, "doesn't matter anyway." he said softly, "i'm going to a Jewish school in Israel."

"What?" Kenny breathed.

Kyle nodded slowly, "i asked my parents this morning, it was their original plan all along but because I had loads of friends here they let me stay." he told the blond quietly.

"You're leaving?" Stan suddenly cut into their privet convocation with a concerned face and sounding a bit hurt.

Kyle didn't look up but nodded all the same. Kenny balled his fists, ready to punch Stan if needed but it wasn't needed because the bus came to a stop and Kyle pushed past the black haired teen.

"now you don't have to be around me." Kyle muttered as he vanished into the crowd.

Sighing Kenny stood too, watching Stan closely, noticing he looked paler than usual, "you had better explain yourself soon. But right now," he trailed off slightly as he spotted Butters getting out of his dad's car.

Rushing off the bus Kenny waited till Butters dad drove away, after a snappy order at the trembling blond; skipping over Kenny embraced the smaller blond from behind.

"morning Butter-Ball." Kenny whispered huskily.

Butters squeaked but turned in Kenny's arms to embrace him back around the chest, "gosh, I'm glad you're okay." he said softly.

Kenny laughed a little, pulling away, "course I am." he entwined his fingers with Butters, "let's get to lesson."

Kenny spent the rest of the day altering between making sure Kyle didn't walk into things or Stan and spending time with Butters out of the public eye.

Saving Kyle from walking into an open locker Kenny also pulled Butters away from Cartman who was sticking his foot out, ready to trip someone up, the young death-magnet didn't think he could handle doing that everyday.

Only later, when he noticed Kyle handing in a letter to their headmistress, did it really hit him that the young Jew was leaving for good, or at least two to four years, and it hurt that Kyle didn't count Kenny important enough to stay.

He brought it up with Butters while they had lunch, the smaller teen sharing his lunch, "aw, shucks Kenny, I don't think he means it like that." Butters said softly.

"explain a little Butter-Ball, I'm getting distracted by that bit of jam on your lips." Kenny teased and licked it away slowly.

Blushing madly Butters batted him away playfully, "what I mean is, if he stays, well then, gosh he'll have to see the person who broke his heart everyday." he told Kenny with a smile, he laced their fingers together, "he sure loves you though."

Kenny felt a little better after that, still sad that Kyle was leaving, but Butters distracted him with a loving kiss behind the Gym lockers.

Finally the end of the day came, Kyle had handed letters into all of their teachers informing them that he would be leaving, Stan was still on the football field but he seemed distracted.

As Kenny left the school, arm around Butters waist while some sniggered behind them, he noticed Kyle standing a little off from the football field gripping Stan's spare inhaler.

"um, I'll sneak round tonight." Kenny whispered to Butters.

The smaller blond blushed, "okay, my parents are going out around five." Butters whispered back, pecking Kenny on the lips and rushing away.

Kenny carefully walked up to Kyle who had a dazed out expression on his face, the blond placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "you okay?" he asked the red head kindly.

Whatever trance Kyle was in he snapped out of it quickly, looking guiltily down at the inhaler in his hand, "yeah," he breathed, "i'm just so used to, you know, coming here after school."

Kenny nodded, "want to come round to mine?" Kenny offered, hoping to cheer the young Jew up but he shook his head slowly.

"Ay! Stan!" Cartman suddenly shouted close by, making the pair jump.

Wanting nothing more than to pull Kyle away Kenny let the red head have a moments brooding just staring at Stan, who was wheezing unhealthily.

"can, you, get, my, inhaler?" Stan gasped to Cartman, trying to take deep breaths but failing.

Cartman just snorted, "get it yourself lazy." he sneered and walked away, "let's go to the arcade!"

Kenny felt a bad for Stan, who was clutching his chest, bent over still trying to breath and he noticed Kyle wanting to go over.

"go on." Kenny said firmly, "don't let him die, I'll need him to torture for making you leave." he half joked.

Kyle gave a half smile, but went over, Kenny a few steps behind; the pair could hear Stan's wheezing breath quickly getting worse.

"here." Kyle said in a monotone voice, holding the inhaler out to Stan, "you should have it back, since I'm leaving. Give it to Cartman or something." the red head didn't wait for Stan to answer before walking away quickly and not looking back.

Kenny lingered; as much as he hated Stan for breaking Kyle's heart, he didn't want him to get seriously ill, they had been friends for a long time after all. Watching as Stan puffed a few times on the inhaler and was finally able to breath deeply.

"he's leaving in three days." Kenny told him, "you have until then to make it up to him." he looked at the sorry looking Stan, "i know you're not a bad person, but take that stick out of your ass and tell him you love him too."

and with that Kenny left Stan on the football field, hopefully thinking over what he had told him, but the blond's mind quickly turned to his own little love; it had been heaven having Butters around him all day, actually talking to him and with the prospect of seeing Butters again that night Kenny couldn't hold back the smile.

Kenny hid in his bedroom when he got home, his parents were arguing again, while his brother had decided to play on his home-made drum kit in the front yard, but long ago Kenny had learnt to block it all out.

Lying on his bed Kenny's mind went back to Butters, instantly getting hard, then an unfortunate thought crossed his mind; no matter how sexual Kenny was with the other blond, Butters had been sheltered from everything in life and he wouldn't know how two men have sex.

So even if Kenny gave him a blow-job and make him feel good, full out sex wasn't an option, which meant he had to control himself; with that little thought and picturing Butters the thin blond began to jerk off.

Kenny was just approaching his peak, ready to dirty his sheets even more, when there was a sharp knock on his window, braking his concentration and bringing him crashing back down to earth.

Without even putting his jeans back on Kenny pulled his tattered curtains apart to reveal a crying Butters; worry and protectiveness rose instantly in Kenny and he flung his windows open.

"Butter-Ball!" Kenny exclaimed, instantly cupping the smaller blond's face, which was cold with tears, "what's wrong? What's happened?"

"can I come in?" Butters asked in a tiny voice.

Kenny helped the smaller blond through the window, still not bothering to put jeans on, he had no hang-ups about his body, closing it quickly and he pulled Butters into a tight hug; the pair sat in silence for a bit, still having to listen to Kenny's parents arguing in another room, hugging even though Kenny was half naked and Butters was crying.

"what happened Butter-Ball?" Kenny asked again, pulling away slightly to look at the still crying blond.

Sniffing sadly Butters wiped his tears away, "my dad found my little picture of you." he whispered and sniffed again.

Kenny smoothed Butters hair out of his face, stroking his face in a comforting way, "i'm sorry." was all Kenny could think of to say.

Butters gave a watery laugh, "aw, it isn't your fault Kenny. Shucks I should have hidden it better."

"don't be silly." Kenny said firmly, "you should be able to have a fucking photo of someone."

a thick blush covered all of Butters face and Kenny felt bad for swearing but his mind kept creeping back into the sewer the more he stared at the innocently sexiness that was Butters and for the first time he wished he had at least some boxers on.

"will you kiss me?" Butters suddenly asked.

Kenny smiled, leaning in closer to feel Butters humid breath, "you don't have to ask." he whispered before kissing the smaller blond passionately.

Butters saliva was thick and salty from crying but Kenny didn't care, it was all Butters and he loved it; before either teen knew it their clothes littered the floor, both not being able to get enough skin contact with the other and finally it came down to Butters in just his boxers.

Once again Kenny was blocking out all of the sounds around him, his only thought was Butters and he was more than okay with that.

Finally pulling apart, gasping for breath but wanting more, despite the cold in Kenny's room they were both sweating, their skin sticking together and their cocks pressed between their bodies in an almost uncomfortable way.

"ha, would you like, a blow-job?" Kenny asked breathlessly.

Butters face was still dusted with a heavy blush but also a thin layer of sweat, Kenny's cock throbbed painfully as his mind kept repeating just how fuckable Butters looked.

"no." Butters gasped, moaning softly when Kenny ground down slightly.

Kenny felt a bit sad but he tried to hide his disappointment, "okay, you want to carry on kissing?" he asked, a hand travelling down to the rim of Butters boxer.

Butters whole body shivers under Kenny's finger, his own fingers tickling over Kenny's prominent ribs, "lets have sex." Butters suddenly said seriously.

Taken aback a little bit Kenny had to make sure he had heard the smaller teen right, "say that again." he asked softly, hope swelling in his chest.

Butters looked embarrassed and began playing with Kenny's nipple, "gee, I mean if you don't..."

"stop right there." Kenny cut off Butters, thumbing the hem of the smaller blond's boxer more, "i just want you to say it again."

blinking owlishly at him for a moment it was suddenly replaced with a coy smile, "lets have sex."

Kenny moaned deeply, lust, passion and love taking over his brain he barely remembered that they were both virgins.

Butters light blue boxers joined the rest of clothes on the floor and the final part of their skin met, the heated flesh caressing the other passionately.

Sharing a deep kiss Kenny began groping around blindly for a bottle of lotion he used on his old scars but it would serve a completely different purpose that evening.

Pulling away Kenny looked at the blushing Butters beneath him, smiling with love and he gently touched his face, "i love you Butters." he whispered gently and lent in for a gentle kiss.

"gosh, I love you too." Butters gasped as soon as Kenny pulled away.

They shared another kiss while Kenny popped the cap off the lotion and covered his fingers with the slick stuff; like with the blow-job, Kenny had no experience but had seen far too much porn and he hoped he was doing the right thing.

"this will feel weird." Kenny told Butters, "just tell me if it hurts."

Butters nodded, waiting for Kenny to make the moves; pulling away enough to get his hand between Butters thighs Kenny slipped his finger between the hot cheeks, gently touching the hole there, that twitched under his intruding finger.

"is that okay?" Kenny asked, using most of his will power not to plunge right into Butters and take him roughly.

It seemed that all Butters could do was nod; he squeaked softly when Kenny slyly slipped his finger inside, loving the feeling of the tight muscles clenching around his finger and Butters threw his head back and moaned throatily when Kenny added a second.

"Do you touch yourself here, my Butter-Ball?" Kenny asked devilishly.

Kenny slid his fingers slowly in and out while he waited for Butters to answer, continuing to moan and groan softly.

"s-s-som-sometimes." Butters finally managed to say, "in the, ah, in the shower."

Kenny bit his lip, "fuck that's sexy." he growled.

"please Kenny." Butters begged, "ah, i can't take it any more." he looked up through his thick lashes, his big blue eyes clouded with lust, "make love to me."

quickly Kenny grabbed the lotion bottle and squeezed a sizeable amount out, almost spilling most of it onto the bed; he covered his red, hard throbbing cock in as much of it as he could.

"hold my hand." Kenny ordered, taking Butters smaller hand in his own, their finger slipping around and apart because if the lotion covering his hand.

Lifting Butters hips slightly gave Kenny the better angle to enter; his cock entered with as much ease as his fingers despite his size, Butters tight hole spazzaming around him pleasantly.

Kenny moaned loudly, unable to hold it in, Butters squeaked shrilly until Kenny was fully inside and they stayed still, shivering lustfully.

Inside of Butters was tight, hot and squidgy, pulsing pleasantly around Kenny's intruding cock; breathing deeply Kenny watched the blond beneath him carefully, just enjoying the feel of Butters for the moment.

"just move!" Butters gasped, throwing his head back lustfully.

Chuckling a little at Butters impatient, Kenny kissed him gently, pulling out painfully slowly, but not all the way and then plunged back in, alighting a squeal of pleasure from Butters.

Kenny's old, battered bed squeaked noisily as Kenny sped up their love making, hooking one of Butters legs into the crook of his elbow, getting a better angle to Butters twitching hole and never taking his eyes from the blond beneath him.

Gradually Kenny began to feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, no matter how much he wanted the sex with Butters to last forever.

"I'm, I'm gunna cum." Kenny managed to say between gulping in breaths, sweat dripping down his back.

"oh Kenny!" Butters gasped gently, "do it inside."

that simple statement sent Kenny quickly over the edge, all the tension suddenly unknotting from his body as he spilled his seed into Butters awaiting body; twitching as the last of his orgasm seeped out of his body and felt poor Butters erection poking him in his hollow stomach.

"i love you Butters." Kenny told him lovingly once he got his breath back, kissing him gently.

Tears glazed over Butters eyes but he still smiled, "i love you too." he said back.

"Would you like that blow-job now?" Kenny asked, a bit of teasing in his voice.

Butters gave a slightly breathy laugh, "gosh, that would be nice."

as slowly as he dared Kenny pulled out, groaning softly, watching with strange fascination as his own thick, white cum dribbled slowly from Butters hole and only stopped staring when the smaller teen whimpered softly.

Without wasting any time Kenny swooped down and engulfed Butters pre-cum and sweat covered cock, sucking passionately, massaging his slightly swollen ballsack until he felt Butters hand gripping his hair tightly; the gesture was Kenny's only warning that Butters was about to cum, it caught him by surprise, causing him to choke slightly and pulling away to cough he was accidental shot in the face.

"i-i-i'm soooo sorry Kenny!" Butters exclaimed, sitting up and trying to wipe his cum from Kenny's face.

Kenny laughed lightly, "it's fine, kind of sexy really." he purred, licking a bit of the sweet cum from the corner of his mouth.

Had Butters not been still bright red from their love making Kenny was sure he would be now; with a final chuckle vibrating in his chest the blond death-magnet lay down, pulling Butters gently with him.

Both their bodies were sticky with sweat and cum, still a bit breathless, but couldn't feel happier; full of love and hope the pair fell asleep in each others arms.

Kenny had some very horny dreams that night, involving making passionate, dirty love to Butters in all sorts of places, for long hours and being allowed to do the most perverted things his subconscious could think of.

The Butters in his dreams was constantly screaming his name, but soon it became softer, quieter and Kenny realised that it was the actual Butters saying his name.

In a moment of panic Kenny woke up, half afraid he had been acting out his dreams on Butters, but he wasn't; the morning sun was shining through the gap in his curtains and there was loud talking in another part of his house.

"Kenny, wake up." Butters whispered softly, shaking him lightly.

Kenny moaned sleepily, he frowned and rubbed his eyes, "was happenin'?" he grumbled.

"you're mom is shouting." Butters told him.

"my mom's always shouting." Kenny sighed.

Looking up carefully, noticing how uncomfortable poor Butters looked, he knew his smaller love never had to deal with things like that in the morning.

"Kenny! You get up now, do ya hear!" Kenny's mom shouted through his door.

Kenny took a deep breath, "i don't have to be at school for another two hours!" he shouted back and tightened his grip on Butters, hating their moment being spoiled.

"get up you lazy shit!" Kenny's dad joined in the morning assault, "there's a police officer here to see you. What the fuck have you done now?"

panic leapt into Kenny's stomach, he shared a little confused look with Butters before jumping out of bed and pulling on some vaguely clean clothes and as he pulled on a twisted shirt he turned to a frightened looking Butters.

"Stay here Butter-Ball." Kenny whispered, planting a kiss on his ashen looking face, "i'll sort this out in no time. I love you"

Kenny's falling apart house was ice cold, the thin blond shivered in his worn clothes as he quickly stumbled into the kitchen; indeed there was a police officer waiting at the table but it wasn't the usual dip-shit officer that ran the police station in town.

"i haven't done anything." Kenny told them firmly.

The police officer was middle aged with a hollow face and small eyes, he leapt from the chair and approached Kenny looking overly important with himself, "Kenneth McCormick you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Butters 'Leopold' Scotch." he said sternly and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Kenny froze on the spot, hardly believing what he had just heard, he hadn't kidnapped Butters, the smaller blond had run away and Kenny was protecting him.

As the officer clamped the first cuff on Kenny's wrist the thin blond snapped out of his trance, "let me go!" he shouted, pulling hard on his cuffed wrist, trying to pull it from the cuff.

"Don't fight me sir, just come with me quietly." the officer said calmly.

But Kenny continued to pull away, the cuff began to dig into his skin, making it red and raw, "i didn't kidnap Butters! Why would I? Now let, me, go!" he demanded.

Kenny's mom was crying loudly into her hands while his dad just got another beer from the fridge; the blond continued to fight against the officer, he knew nobody would believe him but he couldn't let anyone find Butters in his bedroom.

"Stop shouting you low-life trailer trash." came a vile voice from the doorway.

Stopping struggling for a second Kenny looked over to see Butters father standing in the doorway, but that second was all it took for the officer to take Kenny to the floor, face down and hands cuffed painfully behind his back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kenny shouted at Mr Scotch, who remained unfazed, "what makes you think I kidnapped Butters." he demanded to know.

Butters father pulled out something orange from behind his back, it took Kenny a moment to realise what it was; his jacket, the one he had left behind.

"you really are a stupid hick." Mr Scotch sneered.

The police officer hurled Kenny to his feet, "we'll be back to search the house." he told Kenny's parents before forcing the skinny teen out of the house.

Kenny glared daggers at Mr Scotch as he went past, not believing the lengths the man had gone to, the ground was cold and painful under Kenny's bare feet and he was shoved roughly into the waiting police car.

Mr Scotch got into the front of the car with the officer, Kenny instantly moved to the bars separating the front seat from the back, he would have hit the bars if his hands had been free.

"what's wrong with you?" Kenny snarled in Mr Scotch's face, "i didn't kidnap Butters."

Mr Scotch snorted, "of course you did, I grounded Butters after I found that pathetic picture, Butters would never disobey me." he said firmly, "i found him gone this morning and your disgusting jacket badly hidden under his bed."

anger flared more in Kenny's empty stomach, he couldn't believe how stupid and ignorant the man was being, "i didn't kidnap him." he snapped again, finally throwing himself back in the uncomfortable seats.

The only ones in the cells were drunks, only just recovering from their adventures the night before, as soon as Kenny was thrown inside he glued himself to the bars, watching Mr Scotch intently and trying to figure out how to tell Butters to get out before the officers went back.

Kenny wasn't sure how long he stood in the cell but he noticed Mr Scotch give three different statements and were yet to ask the blond to make one.

Sighing Kenny lent his forehead on the cold bars, even the thought of Butters didn't calm him down, he wondered how long he would go to prison for; after all, he was just some poor as hell, dumb hick kid and Mr Scotch was a respectable, middle-class adult.

Kenny heard the doors to the station open, letting in a flurry of cold air, and people enter but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts of prison to acknowledged who it was.

"Butters!" Mr Scotch suddenly snapped bring Kenny from his stupor.

Kenny's head snapped up instantly and saw a depressed looking Butters half hiding behind his mother; he pressed himself even closer to the bars, wanting desperately to embrace his small love, to protect him from Mr Scotch's wrath.

"Where have you been mister?" Butters father demanded, storming up the cowering blond.

Butters opened and closed his mouth a few time, unable to meet his father's eye, "aw, shucks sir, i-i-i just went for a, for a walk." Butters stuttered quickly, playing with the hem of his jacket.

A bright colour rushed to Mr Scotch's face, "a walk?" he spat, "do you know how much trouble you've caused?"

"hey ass-hole!" Kenny shouted, unable to hold it in, "you're the once who caused the trouble."

Kenny saw a flicker of a smile on Butters face but it immediately vanished, "shut it trailer trash." Mr Scotch snipped, he turned to Butters, "we're going home where you will be grounded until you finish college and the lock is going on your windows tonight."

and with that Mr Scotch marched his family out of the police station, all Kenny could do was watch sadly as his smaller love left with his monster of a father.

The officer unlocked the cell, "i guess you're free to go." he told Kenny in a disappointed voice and handed the blond his jacket back.

"go any shoes?" Kenny asked pulling his jacket on, worried that he couldn't feel his toes.

The annoyed looking officer threw a pair of black trainers at him, they were in much better shape than his own pair, even if they did smell slightly like sick, and they were the right size; slipping them on Kenny rushed outside just in time to see the Scotch's car pulling away with a squeal.

Kenny watched sadly as the car vanished from sight, sighing deeply the blond figured he should get to school and it was a fairly long way to walk.

By the time Kenny made it to school the bus was just pulling away, the blond instantly spotted Kyle, who had a hard face on; Kenny ran up to him and threw his arm round his friends shoulders.

"morning Kyle." Kenny greeted in a fake cheery voice.

Kyle looked surprised, but he gave a just as fake smile, "morning. Where were you?" he asked with a frown.

"prison." Kenny said casually with a small shrug.

Kyle's eyebrows vanished into his curly bangs, "Jesus Christ Kenny, what the fuck happened?" he asked looking genuinely shocked.

So Kenny told the young Jew about what happened the night before, missing out the amazing sex for Butters sake, and then what followed that morning. Kyle listen intently as they made their way to lesson.

"...and then they just let me out." Kenny finished just as he sat down at his desk.

Kyle was silent for a little bit, "that really sucks, do you think his father will let him come to school today?" he finally asked.

Kenny shrugged, "who knows, that psycho will be making poor Butters feel a million times worse." he sighed sadly, just picturing his poor little Butter-Ball.

"maybe you should go see him tonight." Kyle suggested, "i'm sure he would love that." he offered a small smile.

Kenny smiled too, dazing out for the rest of the lesson, just watching the door waiting for Butters to walk through it but he didn't.

Lunch came and Kyle shared his lunch with his blond friend, feeling worse and worse as the day progressed.

"are you still leaving?" Kenny finally broke the silence.

Kyle rolled a tomato around in his fingers, looking instantly unhappy, "yeah, I packed my bags last night." he said softly, "feels weird having all my personal things just packed up in bags." as he finished speaking his voice cracked ever so slightly.

Kenny pulled the red head into a one armed hug, he spotted Stan across the playground, looking their way with a strange look on his face.

"it'll be okay." Kenny whispered, not knowing what else to say.

The rest of the day flew past, Butters didn't come to school so Kenny promised to go to his house as soon as it got dark, but until then he went to Kyle's to hang out for maybe the last time.

Kyle's normally packed room was nearly bare; the photos that usually lined the walls and shelves had been taken down, except a quite large pile placed beside the small bin in the corner.

His wardrobe was empty, so were his draws, even his desk was cleared of everything, just a single homework book lay upon it and his bed had been stripped, leaving just the white duvet.

Kenny felt weird standing in a room that was once full of memories, a room he had spent a lot of time during his childhood and now it was abandoned.

Picking up a photo from beside the bin Kenny saw Stan smiling back at him; it was from when Stan first joined the football team, his newly muscled arm flung around a timid looking Kyle, smiling happily, the ones beneath were all of Stan but Kenny would have guessed as much.

"why are you looking at them?" Kyle entered the room with a tray of food and a DVD tucked under his arm, he had a fake smile on, "they're nothing but trash."

Kenny put the photo back where he found it and went over to his friend, happily tucking into the offered food; despite spending time with Kyle, laughing and talking like he was never leaving, Kenny kept looking outside, preying for the sun to set.

The movie ended, the credits rolling with stupid outtakes, but neither teen noticed; they had spent most of the film guessing who the bad guy was or how it was going to end and then joking how it should have ended.

By the time the credits had finished Kyle had dared Kenny to stuff as many marshmallows in his mouth as he could while he filmed.

Kenny managed nearly the whole bag before he stopped, smiling stupidly through his mouthful the blond saw Kyle laughing uncontrollably, which was nice to see him happy for a while.

"this is totally going on Youtube." Kyle said after a good ten minutes laughing.

Kenny swallowed thickly, the sticky sweetness half reminded him of Butters but he quickly pushed the thought away, "i'm gunna be famous!" he sang loudly, popping one of the final marshmallows onto his tongue.

Slightly high on sugar Kenny danced around for his friends amusement but stopped dead when he saw Stan peeking in through the window.

"what's wrong?" Kyle asked with a small laugh in his voice, until he saw what Kenny saw.

Kyle immediately went white, his slightly boyish face hardened, Kenny watched as the red head climbed onto his bed and for a moment he thought Kyle was going to let Stan in; instead he just drew the curtains roughly.

"come on Kyle!" Stan's voice was muffled through the window but he sounded desperate, "let me in dude. Please."

Kenny noticed Kyle shaking, his knuckles white and his expression dazed, "i can't handle this." Kyle whispered harshly.

The blond felt for his friend, watching someone's heart breaking was difficult, there wasn't much Kenny could say to make it better, or worse; Kenny quickly pulled the red head into a crushing hug.

"i'll get rid of him." Kenny said softly, "i gotta go see Butters anyway. See you in the morning."

Wiping away a tear that had escaped from Kyle's green eyes Kenny gave a recurring smile, angered by Stan's knocking on the window; bidding a loud goodbye to Kyle's parents Kenny rushed around the back of the house to confront Stan.

"please let me in Kyle." Stan was only half shouting now.

Kenny couldn't help but roll his eyes, "come down Stan." he called.

After one last knock on the window Stan made his way down, looking beaten, sullen and a little rough around the edges, he approached the blond with his hands buried deep into his pockets.

"let's go you idiot." Kenny snapped lightly.

Stan followed like a lost puppy, watching Kenny's feet as they walked to Phil Collins Hill; the blond sat on the snowy hill, not caring that his butt was getting wet and Stan flopped down beside him.

"i fucked up real bad." Stan mumbled.

"Dam right you did." Kenny snapped, feeling no sympathy, "explain yourself Marsh, before I beat it out of you." he threatened.

Stan sighed deeply, rubbing the heel of his palms into his worn eyes, "i panicked." he said quickly.

"panicked?" Kenny echoed angrily, "is that meant to make it all alright? Is _that_ what you were going to say to Kyle?" the blond clenched his fists.

"when I kissed him it was because I really, really wanted to. He's always been there for me and last year I started fantasying about him." Stan sighed deeply again, his eyes filling with tears, "then my mind panicked, everything my dad and uncle Jimbo had said about homosexuals hit me all at once and I panicked!" he flung his arms up before deflating sadly, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kenny watched his friend carefully, he had never seen Stan cry; a large part of Kenny understood where the black haired teen was coming from, his own father had a serious case of homophobia that the blond had been beaten black and blue when he came out.

"i get it Stan, really I do, but you have been an ass." Kenny scolded affectionately, "and now he's leaving."

Stan groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands, "i know!" he shouted mournfully, "and I can't stop him!"

Kenny grabbed Stan by the shoulders and shook him angrily, "get a fucking grip Marsh! You are the only one who can stop him." he snarled, looking Stan dead in the eye.

"how?" Stan began to cry more, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

"i told you before you idiot; take that stick out of your ass and tell him you love him." and with that said Kenny slapped Stan as hard as he could.

Stan's cheek came up red quickly, the tears seemed to have been frightened away, he stared up at Kenny with shock.

"he's leaving tomorrow morning, get your ass there and stop him." Kenny ordered before turning on his heel, "right now, I have a Butters to see."

Kenny left a shocked looking Stan behind in favour of seeing his little Butter-Ball again, unfortunately when he got there he noticed the windows were locked tight, all the lights were off.

Climbing quickly up the side of the house Kenny shimmied across the small window ledge, gripping the fitting of the window for support, he knocked gently and waited.

It took a matter of seconds for Butters to appear, his face red and puffy but it broke into an instant, loving smile at the sight of Kenny; holding up a finger the smaller blond vanished for a moment before returning with a pen and pad of paper.

**Are you okay?** Butters wrote.

Kenny nodded, wishing he could actually talk to Butters but they couldn't risk waking the Scotch's.

**I was so worried when the policeman took you away.** Butters blue eyes filled with tears.

Protectiveness rose in Kenny again, all he wanted to do was hold his little blond love tightly, tell him everything was going to be okay and kiss him. But he couldn't so he huffed his breath onto the window and drew a heart in the fog.

**I miss you.** The smaller blond wrote, pausing for a moment to listen to his house.

Kenny felt a bit silly hanging onto Butters window having a slightly one-sided convocation; non-the-less he had to be there for Butters because he loved him.

**I'm not allowed back to school this week. **The smaller blond wrote on a new piece of paper.

Kenny frowned but bit his tongue, he just nodded sadly, touching the window pane gently before fogging the window up again and drawing a frown-y face.

**I love you Kenny. **Butters wrote quickly, **kiss me.** He added with his cute coy smile.

At first Kenny didn't know what his little love meant but then he saw Butters press his pink lips onto the glass, smiling softly he followed suit; even through the glass the mere heat of the kiss passed through the glass and when they pulled away he saw markings imprinted on the window.

Kenny's legs were beginning to ache from perching on the shallow ledge, his fingers becoming slick with sweat but he couldn't seem to want to leave.

**Will you come again tomorrow? **Butters asked.

Kenny nodded instantly and pressed his lips to the glass again, unfortunately he didn't hear the front door to Butters house open until a gunshot rang through the air and felt a seething pain in his arm.

Nearly letting go from shock Kenny was able to right himself before assessing the damage; some of his red blood was splattered on Butters bedroom window, while the smaller blond looked horrified, and there was the sound of a gun being cocked again.

Kenny moved quickly from the window just in time as another bullet shatter the glass pane, Butters screaming from the room, looking down Kenny saw Mr Scotch holding a rifle right at him with a crazy look on his face.

Ignoring the pain in his arm and the blood gushing from the wound, Kenny skilfully made his way back to the ground, staring at Mr Scotch's manic eyes.

"get away from my son." Mr Scotch snarled, re-aiming the gun.

"you're a psycho!" Kenny shouted, gripping his injured arm.

The next shot just grazed Kenny's messy hair, "you are just a sick little perverted hick, aren't you?" Mr Scotch sneered, advancing slowly onto Kenny.

Kenny wasn't afraid of dying, hell it happened once or twice a week up until he was twelve, even now he got injured at least once a week, dying twice a year and he knew he could come back within days. However, he didn't want Butters witnessing one of his deaths.

"you're the sick one." Kenny said as calmly as he could, out of the corner of his eye he saw Butters and his mother standing in the doorway, "keeping Butters here like some prisoner."

Mr Scotch approached Kenny before the blond even knew what was going on, the barrel of the gun pointing right between his eyes, the smell of smoke and gunpowder was nearly overpowering.

"dad no!" Butters screamed.

Mr Scotch pulled the trigger, Kenny took a breath and waited for the sheer blackness that came with death but nothing happened, just the cold metal touching his heated face roughly.

Kenny breathed a silent sigh of relieve, grateful the gun had run out of bullets but there was still a crazed look in the older man's eye; Mr Scotch threw the gun onto the snow covered ground, his lip curling back angrily.

"i can still teach you about punching way above your level." Mr Scotch snapped and lunged at the skinny blond.

Kenny spent a lot of his life fighting people bigger and older than he but the fact the blond could hear Butters crying in the background was distracting him a bit, not enough that he didn't manage to get any hits on the older man.

After rolling around on the ice cold ground, landing punches where he could Kenny found himself hurled back to his feel, his back pressed painfully to Mr Scotch's chest and being forced into the road.

Bending unnaturally Kenny swung himself around so he was now facing Mr Scotch; they were both covered in blood, each others and their own, clothes dirty and bruises forming quickly.

"you don't understand a thing." Kenny hissed, gripping Mr Scotch's pyjama shirt forcefully.

"i understand much more than you, you stupid child." Mr Scotch snarled, "you are corrupting my son."

so much pain and anger welled within Kenny's belly, "love isn't corrupting." he snapped.

Mr Scotch laughed a vile, humourless laugh that made Kenny feel a little bit sick, and then wrestled to skinny teen to the tarmac, not noticing the on-coming truck.

Kenny kicked Mr Scotch in the chest, propelling him further into the road, the headlights from the truck were nearly blinding and for the second time that night Kenny awaited death.

"Kenny!" Butters suddenly grabbed Kenny around the chest and dragged him from the road.

The blonds landed painfully on the snow, but out of harms way and all Kenny could do was watch as Mr Scotch tried to approach them again, only to collied with the truck and explode in a mass of blood and guts.

What reminded of Mr Scotch rained down onto the road, Kenny found he was unable to breath, he had just been the reason his little loves father had been killed and just becoming a red splatter on the road.

Kenny felt Butters gripping his arms tightly but then another pair of hands joined Butters small ones and began guiding him into the warmth of the Scotch's household.

Still slightly dazed Kenny's mind slowly came back into focus when he heard Butters mother speaking.

"get a warm cloth Butters sweetheart." her voice was soft, not a hint of mourning or panic.

Kenny noticed he was sat in the kitchen, perched on a stool with a first aid box sat next to him on the table and Mrs Scotch checking over his injuries carefully.

The skinny blond had never really looked at Mrs Scotch before, she was always hiding behind her, now deceased, husband but now she seemed to be almost glowing.

"Mrs Scotch," Kenny finally found his voice, unable to take his eyes off her calm face, "i'm so sorry."

Mrs Scotch just shushed him softly and accepted the wash cloth from Butters, who looked just as calm as his mother.

Kenny tried to apologies again but he was just hushed every time by both blond Scotch's, so he watched intently as they wiped away the blood covering his face and hands, bandaging every wound lovingly and carefully extracting the bullet in his arm. He couldn't understand why they weren't furious at him.

Finally they finished and packed away the first aid kit, so Kenny deemed it safe to talk again, "i'm sorry I killed your husband." he whispered.

Butters and his mother exchanged a strange little look before they laughed heartily, leaving Kenny even more confused.

"don't be silly dear." Mrs Scotch said softly, "it's not your fault he wondered into the road all by himself."

Kenny frowned, what was she talking about; it had been Kenny who kicked him into the road, the man's death had been his fault.

"oh, get him some warm milk Butters, he's looking a bit shocked." Mrs Scotch told her son.

Moments later Butters came back with a glass of milk, giving it to Kenny he planted a soft kiss on the skinny teen's cheek.

"you did a good thing." Butters whispered.

Kenny looked at the Scotchs, ultimately confused but his mind reminded him how awful Mr Scotch actually had been, he must have made his families life hell and now they were rid of him.

"mom, can Kenny sleep in my bed tonight?" Butters asked hopefully.

Butters mom looked at her teenage son lovingly, smiling softly, "of course he can." she said, yawning a little.

"come on Kenny." Butters said kindly, gripping Kenny's hand tightly.

Placing the glass down after only sipping a bit Kenny followed his little love up the stairs; there were no pictures on the walls on the hall but the house seemed happier.

Inside of Butters room was slightly cold because of the smashed window, the bullet having embedded itself in the wall opposite, but the breeze felt nice on Kenny's clammy skin.

Butters skipped across the room, lifted his bedside lamp and pulled out the photo of Kenny; it was crumpled and looked a little burnt on one corner but the smaller blond still propped it against the lamp lovingly.

To anyone else the gesture was silly but Kenny saw the importances and smiled happily; Butters motioned for Kenny to join him on the bed, gently brushing away the shattered glass with his sleeve.

Lying next to Butters was heaven, the smaller blond was so hot, even with the cold breeze, but Kenny still embraced him tightly; a million questions whirled in the blond death-magnet's head but he knew if he asked all Butters would just shush him and tell him he 'did a good thing'.

Not that it mattered, the only thing important was Butters and at that moment he was all Kenny's.

"do you feel okay Kenny?" Butters asked, pressing his flushed body against Kenny's bandaged arm.

"i'm fine now." Kenny replied and kissed Butters hair.

Suddenly Kenny found himself yawning, the adrenaline that had been rushing through his body crashed down and all his body wanted to do was sleep.

"guess this means you can come to school tomorrow." Kenny mumbled sleepily.

Butters nodded, placing a small kiss on Kenny's collar bone and within no time both blonds fell asleep in each others arms.

Waking the next morning it took Kenny a few moments to realise why his body hurt or why his mom wasn't screaming at him to get up; staring at the pure white ceiling the skinny blond racked his brain and the world didn't come back to earth for him until he felt someone move beside him.

Kenny sat up instantly, looking down at the peaceful looking Butters, still lost in dreamland and then glanced out of the window to still see a splatter of red in the middle of the road; so last night had really happened.

There was suddenly a soft knock on the door, "good morning boys." Mrs Scotch entered with a motherly smile, "time to get up Buttercup."

Butters woke with a big yawn, "morning mom." he mumbled, then his eyes landed on Kenny, "morning hon'." he added lovingly.

Smiling softly Kenny was glad they hadn't changed their minds and had called the police to lock him up for life; he lent down to peck Butters on the forehead.

"who wants breakfast?" Mrs Scotch asked gleefully and threw something small at Butters.

Amazingly the smaller blond caught the key, looking elated, instantly springing up and attacking the lock clamping his window shut; the air outside was fresh and kind but Kenny though there was something he was forgetting.

"can we have pancakes mom?" Butters ask and climbed out of bed, giving Kenny a clear view of his pert little ass.

Mrs Scotch nodded and vanished out of the door; Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters lithe waist and pulled him towards his own body, burying his face into his little love's soft tummy.

"gosh Kenny, that tickles." Butters giggled softly but allowed Kenny to nuzzle his body.

And then it hit Kenny what he had forgotten; Kyle was leaving that morning, for Israel, for four years. Dread knotted in his stomach.

"Kyle." Kenny said out loud.

Kenny felt Butters flinch against his body, before pulling away with a hurt look on his face; the dread in his stomach doubled when he noticed Butters expression.

Standing quickly Kenny gripped his little loves shoulders, "Kyle is leaving today!" Kenny quickly explained, "we have to make sure Stan stops him."

Butters expression softened, luckily for Kenny he realised what he was going on about, "calm down sweetie." he said placed a hand on Kenny's panicked face, "let's eat first, then we can go save Kyle!" he offered happily.

Kenny had to admit Butters idea was a lot better, it was only early morning, but a little bit of worry still sat in the blond death-magnet's stomach.

Mrs Scotch, who now insisted Kenny called her Linda, had made massive piles of pancakes, loaded with fruits and syrup and a mess was left in Linda's wake but she seemed happy about it.

For the first time in along time Kenny was full and happy when he left for school, Butters making sure he had extra helpings till the skinny blond felt like he was going to burst and Linda promised to drive them to them both to Kyle's house.

Kenny watched intently out of the window as the drove towards the Broflovski household and as they got nearer the blond noticed Kyle's red hair but no Stan.

"Kyle!" Kenny shouted, jumping out of the car before it stopped.

Kyle looked up, smiling sadly, then finished helping his dad load his final bag into the car, "i thought you weren't coming to say goodbye." the young Jew said quietly.

"oh, heavens Kyle, are you sure you want to leave?" Butters appeared beside Kenny.

A mournful look crossed Kyle's face, "i don't want to, but..." he trailed off, obviously not wanting to say why he was actually leaving in front of his parents.

Sadness overwhelmed Kenny and he flung himself at his smaller friend, eloping him in a crushing hug, "please don't leave Kyle." he begged and felt Butters join the hug.

"you know I can't stay." Kyle whispered in the blond's ear.

Mr Broflovski cleared his throat, gesturing to his watch; the boys pulled away from each other, all eyes shining with tears.

"i'll write every week." Kyle promised.

"where the fuck is Stan." Kenny fumed angrily in his head, glancing over the red head's shoulder for a moment, "i'll still miss you." he told Kyle tearfully.

Butters hugged Kenny's thin chest, "it sure isn't going to be the same without you." the smaller blond said softly.

"come on son, we have to go now if we want to catch that plane." Kyle's dad mentioned.

The three teens shared another hug, bidding goodbye again and the blonds could do nothing but stand by and watch as Kyle got into his dad's car, ready to leave.

Kenny looked up and down the street again, trying to spot Stan but the taller teen was nowhere to be seen, annoyance bubbling in Kenny's chest.

Waving for the final time the car pulled away Kenny heard Ike crying loudly behind him, he was dissolving into his own tears when a blur of black and blue whiz past him.

"Kyle!" Stan shouted, opening the passenger door without waiting for the car to stop.

Kenny breath a sigh of relief, happy Stan had turned up to stop the red head from leaving.

The blonds approached the car now that it had stopped, to make sure things didn't get too out of hand; Stan was standing forcefully between the door and Kyle.

"please, please don't leave Kyle." Stan begged, his voice thick with desperation.

Kyle's face couldn't decide if he was angry or pleased or sad, "go away Stan. I don't want to talk to you." he finally snapped, his green eyes filling with tears.

Kenny and Butters were rooting for them both silently, the skinny blond hoping Stan said the right thing and wasn't going to make things worse.

"then just listen." Stan stated, getting onto one knee and taking one of Kyle's smaller hands, "i know I have acted like a total jerk and I have never felt so guilty in my life, nothing could excuse for how I have acted." his voice creaked in places but he continued to pour his heart out to the sobbing red head, "but after sixteen years of being told being gay was bad my mind went into panic mode, and I know its no excuse, like I said before but I care about you so, so much."

Kyle neither pulled his hand away or looked at Stan, fat crystal tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, "you hurt me so much." Kyle sobbed.

Stan pressed a kiss on Kyle's palm, "i have done nothing but think about you for the past few days, ever scenario ended with you leaving, hating me so much more but I had to try." a tear escaped Stan's blue eyes, Kyle finally meeting them, "i love you Kyle." he finally confessed.

Despite the loving words Kyle burst into full, noisy sobs, clutching Stan's hand like a lifeline, he seemed unable to get any words out so the black haired teen continued, "please don't leave me, I will do everything in my power to make you happy, if you would let me."

in a flash Kyle unbuckled his seatbelt and flung himself at Stan, still crying like a baby but a smile on his face and somewhere within his sobs was an 'I love you'.

Kenny and Butters did a little victory dance in circles, all the panic and anguish was lifted off Kenny's thin shoulders.

"oh, this is just the best day ever!" Butters cheered, hugging Kenny tightly around the chest.

Kenny laughed, "dam right!" he kissed his little love deeply, tasting the syrup from breakfast on Butters tongue.

"alright boys, calm yourselves." Mr Broflovski had gotten out of the car but he looked pleased instead of annoyed, "let's get this car unloaded." he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Kenny, Butters and Stan helped Mr Broflovski take the full bags out of the car while Kyle just couldn't seem to stop crying or holding onto Stan, like he was afraid he could just disappear if he let go.

After a good hour Kyle stopped crying and all four boys sat snuggled on the sofa; Butters had phoned his mother asking her to tell the school he and Kenny were sick, then his mother had something that made the smaller blond laugh and Kenny guess it was about his father.

Some old Terrance and Philip episodes were playing on the telly but non of the teens were paying attention; all were full of love and happiness.

Suddenly Kyle sat up with a slight panicked look on his face, "oh no!" he exclaimed and tried to untangle himself from the blanket over his lap, "the school doesn't know I'm not coming."

"oh come on bubbie, I phoned them as soon as I saw Stanley run at the car." Mrs Broflovski told them with a small laugh as she brought them some snacks.

Kenny laughed at Kyle's vaguely disapproving face, tightening his hug on Butters.

Kenny McCormick noticed things others didn't.

He noticed that no matter how badly Stan messed up Kyle would always forgive him.

Now he was with Butters he noticed his injuries were reduced to once a month.

Noticing that Craig brought a coffee for Tweek every morning just to see him smiling.

Kenny also noticed that his life was finally perfect, nothing, not even his near death experiences, ruined his relationship and was confident that he would always be with his little Butter-Ball, because they loved each other and that was more than enough.


End file.
